primalfandomcom-20200222-history
Raum
Count Raum was the aristocratic leader of the chaotic realm of Aetha. History Count Raum is an aristocrat as well as a gifted scientist, living in the luxurious and extended château, constructed along the steep mountains along with his wife, Countess Empusa and his only child, a daughter named Elizabeth in the realm of Aetha. He is a ruthless, cunning and vicious Count who captures the poor who are known as the 'helot' as sacrifices to 'boost his vitality' by strapping them to a device known as the 'blood machine', drawing out their blood from them to drink, it is hidden deep in the dungeons. Count Raum had also created a maze covering the entrance leading there, so that no other would discover it, including those of his own social class. However, there were some elites who knew of this dangerous device thus rumors began to spread. Count Raum immediately executed them, these victims can be seen in the torture chamber, despite their heads being skewered, they are still able to talk and they give Jen some information about it (There are also other 'talking heads' in some areas of the Château that provide Jen and Scree some more significant hints). Count Raum shares this dark idea of being powerful with Empusa though they keep this well hidden from their child as they appear to be abusive and ignorant towards her, obviously caring about their own needs and intentions. This dark idea has forced many of the poor into hiding - not wanting to face an unwelcoming, horrible death. We first see him and Empusa after Jen and Scree have made their way towards the Town Square. They notice a man from the 'helot' caste in chains, waiting seemingly to be taken forcing the aforementioned pair to hide, as they sensed danger. Raum and Empusa are eager to take a 'sacrifice' back with them but they are not pleased and straight away kill him as they considered him not a worthy sacrifice. However they don't let the 'helot' off but request that they select someone who would stand as the 'worthy sacrifice' for them all. He orders Captain Valeera to return back to the village to collect the replacement. The next time we see him he has his guards successfully capture Jen, as she and Scree had managed to pass through a long forgotten entrance leading to the mansion. She once again being careless of her actions was the cause for her capture. He calls Jen 'pretty' and offers to show her the 'more private parts of his home' after she insults the guards. He has Jen placed inside a coffin, containing spikes inside as well as taking her vambrace and locking them in a glass cabinet. Count Raum appears to be unfaithful as he is seen during the ball, hosted by himself and Empusa, asking a mysterious woman (Who is really Jen in disguise so that she could retrieve the key from him to get her vambrace back) for a dance. He becomes impressed with her dancing as well as beauty. They appear to be flirting with one another with him guessing that she is "Duchess Natalia from the Eastern Province" and he requests that they share a 'rather more intimate dance' later on as he is considers himself as a "heartless nobleman". When Empusa comes to meet with him after Jen successfully took the key from his pocket as she seductively remarked that he was a 'prize bull' like 'herself' (since he had heard rumors that "she" was the "size of a prize bull") and excuses herself away, he dismisses his enthralment of "Duchess Natalia" by claiming she was just another "tiresome guest". He then shares a dance with Empusa, hoping that she wouldn't become suspicious even more of his interaction with "Natalia". He is then last seen with Empusa, drinking the 'helot' blood from their chalices in the ballroom, unaware of course that Jen's 'mortal' blood was also mixed in the contents of their drinks. It had caused their immunity to fade completely. Jen confronts the 'powerful pair', as Raum questioned to himself why he didn't get rid of her in the first place and now has to face the consequence of ignoring his instincts though Jen counters back by saying that it would have made him miss 'drooling over that prize bull, Natalia' and joked that they could now share the dance he had promised earlier. He says that he wasn't being serious of the request and that he had immediately recognized her, although Jen doesn't believe him. Empusa tells him to let her finish her off though Jen says that she 'hopes that she will be first'" to die. Easily Jen defeats Empusa,, overall killing her though Raum is shocked and confused, wondering why the chalice that his wife had always drunk from had allowed Jen to kill her easily. Jen taunts him, amused that he thought that their "isotonic cocktail would've protected her" but it was a "big mistake". Raum says that it always worked, overall that they experimented with it for a long time although that causes Jen to wonder if he was "weeping as a husband or a scientist". Raum dismisses the remark by claiming that "Wraith nobleman do not weep" but "Swift vengeance" was far more their style. Again, easily Jen defeats him and Raum suffers a slow, painful death. While he is dying, Jen reveals that she had made a "deposit" (her own blood) into his "blood bank" (the blood machine). Now knowing the cause of his dark experiment he damns her and dies. As Jen and Scree are leaving, both his and his wife's corpses are left lying there. It is unknown on what had happened to their bodies as now the 'helot' were now able to come out of their hiding place. Count Raum, along with his wife had left their daughter, Elizabeth behind making it a possibility that she may have become the new Countess of the Château. Category:Tidy Category:Characters Category:Wraith characters